Home Is Where The Heart Is
by lonestargladiator7
Summary: What happens when Fitz dies in an air battle, Olivia and Jake get a divorce, and Mellie and Olivia fall in love and begin a family together? Olivia/Mellie fanfic. AU.
1. Meet The Pope-Grant Family

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first fanfiction and for some reason Olivia and Mellie being married with kids kind of intrigues me. I know it's an interesting one and this obviously is a complete AU, but I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm pretty nervous about posting this mainly because I know this isn't an ideal relationship, let alone marriage, so please be nice in those reviews!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal!**

 **Background:** After Captain Fitzgerald Grant III dies in an air mission and Captain Jake Ballard and Olivia Pope get a divorce, Mellie Grant falls in love with Olivia. Both having two kids (Forrest Pope-Ballard and Kelly Grant; both 17) from previous marriages, the two started a family. They adopted four girls (Emerson, 14, Riley, 11, Taylor, 8, and Payton, 5) out of the foster care system. Olivia is a Navy veteran (where she met Mellie and Jake) and a current police officer for the Sacramento PD and Mellie is the mayor of Sacramento working her way up to becoming President of the United States.

Are the rest of the cast (even with flashbacks with Fitz) in this? Read to find out!

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet the Pope-Grant Family**

"Mom!" 14-year-old, Emerson Pope-Grant called throughout a somewhat quiet house on a Friday morning.

"Don't yell," Olivia called, "but yes?"

"Did you or Mama sign my progress report?" Emerson said coming into the kitchen.

"Mama did and we need to talk about your math grade," Olivia said. "You have a C-."

"That's passing," Emerson said.

"But, we know you can do better." Mellie said coming into the room. "We don't expect A+'s love, you know that, but we do expect better than C-'s."

"Yes ma'am." Emerson said as she left the room.

Olivia was drinking coffee and reading the paper in her uniform and Mellie comes from behind, making Olivia hum, "Hi beautiful," the darker woman said.

"Hey baby." Olivia said. "Are the rest of the kids moving?"

"They are," Mellie said kissing up Olivia's neck. "Getting Forrest up was a little harder than usual though. You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine love," Olivia said tilting her head giving her wife more access to kiss her neck as Liv let out a moan, "I've missed this."

"Sorry for coming in late recently." Mellie said.

"It's fine love," Olivia said. "Do you work late tonight?"

"It's Friday, so no." Mellie said resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"We're going the house to ourselves," Olivia said.

"Really?" Mellie asked.

"Mmhm." Olivia acknowledged. "The girls are going over to friends houses and Forrest is going to Jake's. We can have some _us_ time."

"I like the sound of that." Mellie said. "It's a date."

Olivia turned and gave her wife a kiss and then Kelly came into the room, "Morning baby," Mellie said to their oldest daughter.

"Morning Mama, morning Liv." She said.

"Morning sunshine," Olivia said.

"Sleep well?" Mellie asked.

"Uh, I didn't sleep." Kelly said. "Senior paper."

"Ahh yes, it's precisely why I chose to go into the Navy after high school." Olivia said. "I hate writing papers."

"Yeah, Forrest and I were up together writing it." She said.

"Explains why he was a little hard to get up this morning," Olivia said to her wife.

"He's awake right?" Mellie asked. "He didn't go back to sleep after I left the room?"

"He's in the shower," Kelly said pouring coffee into two travel mugs; one for her and one for her brother.

"I think he's over doing it Liv. He's going to crash and burn if he's not careful." Mellie said.

Just then Riley and Taylor came into the kitchen, "What's for breakfast?" Riley asked.

"Cereal is on the table," Olivia answered before turning back to he wife, "He's going to be fine love. I promise."

"And when he crashes and burns the summer before college, don't say that I didn't warn you." Mellie said.

"He'll be fine," Olivia said. "He's got Pope blood in him, he can do anything."

* * *

"Forrest," Kelly called up the stairs, "we're going to be late! Let's go!"

"Don't yell," Mellie said coming behind her daughter.

"Sorry," she said. "Where's Emerson?"

"Right here," the girl said.

Just as she said that Forrest came down the stairs, tying his uniform tie, and muttering how much he hated his senior year.

"Here you go baby boy," Mellie said handing him a protein shake just how he likes it.

"Thanks Mellie," he said kissing her cheek. "Sorry I missed breakfast."

"It's fine love," Mellie said then handing him his lunch. "Finish out the year strong."

Kelly handed her brother a travel mug full of coffee, "Here you go bro." She said. "Emerson, you ready?"

"Yeah," the girl said.

"Alright, the high schoolers are out." Kelly said. "We're only taking your car right?" She asked her brother.

"Well, I have to go to my dad's tonight." He said.

"Alright two cars, but you take the younger siblings for my mom." She said.

"Is that alright with you?" Forrest asked Mellie.

"Yeah," the mother said. "It works out perfectly actually."

Olivia came in and saw her son for the first time that morning, "Hey baby." She said.

"Hi Mom." He said.

"Have a good day and a good weekend with your dad." Olivia said.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll text you some time this weekend to check in."

Olivia kissed her son's cheek, which she did more often when he was going to spend time with Jake. It wasn't that she hated the man, it was just, he had a harder time with the divorce than she did. So he always held it against her.

"I love you Mom," Forrest said, kissing his mother's cheek, knowing that she and his father have their issues and disagreements.

"I love you too baby boy." Olivia said.

Forrest then kissed Mellie, "I love you Mellie." He said.

"I love you too honey." Mellie said kissing his cheek back. "Have fun with your dad."

* * *

"I shouldn't be jealous right?" Olivia asked after all the kids left.

"Of who baby?" Mellie asked finishing putting on her make up.

"Of Jake." Olivia said. "Forrest has a right to spend time with his father and I always get jealous on Jake's weekends."

Mellie came behind her wife who was securing her gone out of the safe in their room to the holster on her hip, "My love," Mellie said softly, "it's okay."

"Jake is still a Navy man." Olivia said. "He will be until he's old enough to retire. And here I am... ten years after my honorable discharge giving out parking tickets and chasing criminals."

"Yeah and with Huck by your side it makes me feel better." Mellie said. "How's he doing anyway?"

"Good, he and Quinn are expecting their third child." Olivia said putting her shoes on and tying them.

"Oh how wonderful," Mellie said.

Despite the craziness in the Navy, Huck sought after help and then became a police officer with Olivia and they became force partners; which put both Mellie and Quinn at ease knowing that they both had each other's backs.

"I was hoping we could have them over soon for dinner," Olivia said. "I miss Quinn and the kids."

"Of course love," Mellie said.

"Alright, I'll work something out with Huck today," Olivia said. "I better get going. I love you," she said kissing her wife.

"I love you too, Liv." Mellie said. "A whole lot."

"I'll be waiting for you tonight," Olivia purred in her wife's ear.

"I can't wait." Mellie said kissing her again. "Now go keep our city safe Officer Pope-Grant."

"And you go mayor this town like a boss, Mayor Pope-Grant." Olivia said straightening out her suit jacket before kissing her one last time.

Olivia turned and walked away and then Mellie then called out with a hint of vulnerability, "Be safe."

"You know I'll always come home to you and the kids, I will." And with that Olivia walked out of the bedroom on her way to work.

* * *

Mellie walked into her office and sat down at her desk overlooking downtown Sacramento. She found herself thinking about everything that got her to where she was in that moment. Losing Fitzgerald Grant III, falling in love with and marrying Olivia Pope, bringing two families together, expanding their family, becoming mayor, and having Olivia be so on board with her quest to become President of the United States of America.

"Good morning Mayor Pope-Grant," her assistant Abby Whelan greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, thank you." Mellie said. "How about yourself?"

"I'm alright," Abby said. "I'll have the intern bring in your office morning cup of coffee?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Abby." Mellie said. "Then we'll need to go over my schedule for the day?"

"Of course Mayor Pope-Grant," Abby said walking out of the office.

Mellie turned back around to look at the hustle and bustle of downtown Sacramento and then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a simple text message from Olivia that the police officer knew would make the mayor smile.

 _From Olivia:_

 _Just thinking about you my love. Hope you're day is going wonderful so far - mayor this town like a boss. Love you! x x x_

 _Sent: Friday, April 17th at 9:52am_

Mellie smiled because she knew what her wife was doing, the day was the anniversary of Fitz's death and it's why their was a little more vulnerability in her voice when she told her wife to be safe that morning and now this was the Navy veteran's way of checking in.

 _To Olivia:_

 _Thank you love. I love you so so much. x x x_

 _Sent: Friday, April 17th at 9:53am_

"Mayor Pope-Grant," the intern's head popped in. "I have your coffee."

"Oh, thank you, uhh, you're new here." Mellie said not recognizing the intern.

"Yes," he said. "My name is Todd Levi. I'm a public policy major at Sacramento State, I just started today. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Mellie said taking the coffee from the boy and then shaking his hand. "It's great to have you on the team Todd."

* * *

Olivia was driving with Huck in the passenger's seat as they were patrolling the streets and as they made a turn going downtown, Olivia said, "Mellie and I want to have you, Quinn, and the kids over for dinner some time in the near future."

"Of course," Huck said. "I'll call Quinn at lunch and see what our schedule is like. We've been busy with Joey's baseball games lately."

"I hear that," Olivia said. "Between Forrest's baseball games, Kelly's soccer games, and Emerson's rugby games, I'm not sure how we're keeping up. And that's only half of the kids."

"Emerson plays rugby?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's a little more tomboy-ish than Mellie and I first thought she would be, but she loves it." Olivia said.

Moments of silence filled the patrol car before Huck swallowed and said, "Speaking of Forrest..."

"Yes?" Olivia said thinking about the little boy.

"I've been hanging out with Jake recently and it sounds like he took the football scholarship to the Naval Academy." He said.

"How do you know this?" Olivia asked.

"He's been asking an awful lot of questions about the school." He said. "And he's already told Jake that he has accepted it, Jake told me that."

"Jake told _you_?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah and I know how Forrest and Jake are, they'll tell you at the last minute." Huck said. "I'm trying to save you and Mellie some grief."

"Thank you Huck," Olivia said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good friend."

"I do my best," he said. "If it means anything, I think Joey is going with him. So they'll have each other."

"Yeah," Olivia said, "that they will."

* * *

On her lunch break, Olivia walked into the recruiter's office that Jake worked at during the week before spending every other weekend at a Navy base in San Diego.

"Hi Officer, uhh, Pope-Grant," the sailor said. "May I be of assistance to you?"

"Yes," Olivia said, "I was wondering if Captain Ballard was available?"

He nodded, "Right this way, ma'am." The young sailor said. The sailor led her into a back office where he then said, "Captain Ballard?"

"Yes sir?" Jake said taking a bite out of his sandwich not fully making eye contact with him.

"I have an Officer Pope-Grant that would like to see you." The sailor said.

"Of course, see her in please." He said as the sailor stepped out of the way and let Olivia in.

"Officer Pope-Grant, what do I owe this lunch visit for?" Jake said as Olivia shut the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me that our son is taking the football scholarship to the Naval Academy?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes I forget, you're not one to beat around the bush." Jake said.

"Jake," Olivia said raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

Jake took a deep breath, "Because I knew you'd talk him out of it." He said.

"Talk him out of it? Why would I do that?" Olivia asked. "What he's wanting to do is honorable and what I expected him to do all along."

"Like Kelly with West Point?" Jake said.

"Yes," Olivia said. "And while it's the rival of our Ala Mater, they've both been in both of the Junior ROTC's that John Adams Preparatory Academy since freshmen year."

"And how did Mellie feel when she applied for West Point?" Jake asked.

"She's worried, but she would've been just as worried if the girl applied for Harvard or Yale." Olivia said.

"And how do you think your wife is going to feel when she finds out that Forrest has accepted the scholarship to the Naval Academy?" Jake asked. "Maybe he didn't tell you because he thought you'd talk him out of it, maybe he did it because he didn't want Mellie talking him out of it."

"Mellie would never do such a thing," Olivia defended.

"Isn't today the anniversary of Fitz's death?" Jake asked.

"It is," Olivia said knowing that's why her wife told her to be safe with a little more vulnerability in her that morning.

"And she's known Forrest since before he was born," Jake said. "He's a son to her, whether I like to admit it or not. He doesn't want to hurt you, me, or Mellie. That's why he didn't tell you because he knew it would hurt Mellie."

"He could've told me at least, so I didn't have to find out from Huck." Olivia said.

"Would you have really kept that to yourself?" Jake asked. "Because I know that you share everything with Mellie. That's why the two of you work."

Olivia stared at her ex husband as he took another bite out of his sandwich and shrugged his shoulders. He was right and she knew that.

* * *

Mellie stood at the grave of her late husband, when they both were off of work, Olivia drove her wife 45 minutes to the nearest Military cemetery, so Mellie could see Fitz. The police officer did this every year whether or not, she wanted to. She knew that moving on from Fitz was hard for Mellie and this is what she did every year on April 17th: she would get off work, get her wife off of work, go get them coffee, and then give her wife as much time as she needed standing in front of the grave. It normally took until the end of her sipping her coffee to see her wife crumble to the ground.

And when her wife crumbled that's when she would go and pick her up, hold her until she calmed down, and then carry her back to the car.

But until then, she'll slowly sip her coffee until her wife needed her, her phone rang in the cup holder next to her, "Hey Huck, what's up?"

 _"Hey, I talked with Quinn." He said._

"Yeah and what's the verdict?" Olivia asked with her eyes still on her wife.

 _"Is the Pope-Grant family free on Sunday afternoon?" He asked._

"I'm pretty sure, I'll have to check with Mellie." She said. "We're at Fitz's grave right now, so it'll probably be tomorrow morning once we get back to you."

 _"That's fine," Huck said. "How's Mellie doing?"_

"Okay, I think." She said. "I hope," she mumbled.

 _"She's always usually fine after a few days, right?" Huck asked._

"Yeah," Olivia answered.

 _"Is Kelly there too?" Huck asked._

"She came right after school I guess, Dixon isn't that far away from Sacramento." She said.

 _"I bet she misses her daddy." The man said._

"She does," Olivia said, remembering her crawling into bed with them a couple of mornings ago.

 ** _Flashback: Two mornings ago._**

"Mom?" The couple just beginning to wake up to start their days heard the voice of their 17 year old daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" Mellie said still in Olivia's arms.

"May - may I come in?" She asked.

"Of course honey," Olivia's voice still thick with sleep.

The couple pulled apart for the teenager to crawl into bed and when she did Mellie pulled her close to her, "What's wrong baby?" Mellie asked before kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I miss Daddy," she said.

Mellie looked up over at Olivia, the mayor knew that talking about Fitz was hard for her, because it wasn't that the woman didn't like the man, it was just he had Mellie first. It was the same thing with Mellie and Jake, but Fitz was different because his plane was shot down and he died upon impact.

"I know how you feel to an extent." Olivia said. "My dad died the same way, but everybody is different."

"How old were you when he died?" Kelly asked turning over to see Olivia.

"I was your age when your dad died. Maybe a little older." Olivia said scooting closer to sandwich the girl between them.

"How'd you get through it?" Kelly asked playing with Olivia's wedding ring.

"I just learned how to live without him." Olivia said. "And I always went to my mom when I felt like I couldn't."

Mellie kissed the back of the girl's head as Kelly grabbed Olivia's hand, "Thanks Liv." Kelly said.

"You're more than welcome," Olivia said. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too."

 _ **Flashback Ended.**_

Just as she came out of thinking about that, she saw her wife fall to her knees, "Huck, I gotta go. I'll text you later to let you know about Sunday?" Olivia said.

 _"Of course, give Mellie our love." Huck said._

"Will do. Bye."

She barely heard his goodbye before the phone was hung up and thrown back into the cupholder as she all, but ran to her wife.

Olivia scooped Mellie into her arms, rocking her back and forth, and kept repeating, "It's okay, let it out, I got you, I got you."

It took close to twenty minutes, but Mellie finally calmed down, and when she did, she asked a question that she's been wanting to ask for years, "How do you do this every year?"

"I know what Fitz meant to you," Olivia said. "And I love you, so I'll do anything for you."

Olivia leaned down to softly kiss her wife and then the picked the woman up and carried her to the car.

* * *

"Thank you for having us over," Quinn said a couple of afternoons later.

"Not a problem," Mellie said sitting on Olivia's lap.

"Where's big man though?" Quinn asked.

"He said he was on his way," Olivia said kissing her wife's shoulder.

"Uncle Huck!" Emerson said.

"Yeah?" Huck said.

"We need one more person to play ball with," Olivia and Mellie's eight year old daughter Taylor said.

"Forrest is back," Olivia and Mellie's 11 year old daughter Riley said as he came in through the back gate picking up their five year old daughter Payton up.

"Hey baby," Mellie said as she and Olivia got up. "How was your dad's?"

"It was good." Forrest said giving Huck a fist bump and Quinn a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I was wondering if I could talk to the two of you about something," he added to his mothers. "Maybe in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Mellie said, "we were about ready to refill the water pitchers."

The three walked into the kitchen and Forrest took a deep breath, "I accepted the scholarship to the Naval Academy." He said.

Olivia gave a small smile then looked at her wife, "I knew you would," Mellie said. "This house is now officially divided."

"So it is," Forrest said pulling Mellie into a hug and whispering in her ear, "And I promise that I'll be as safe as I can."

Mellie squeezed him tighter, "I love you sweetheart." She said.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N2:** Ehh, I don't know how I feel about this beginning, buuut it's summer time now, so I'll be updated frequently (but no promises come mid-July because I'm making a big move and I don't know how much of my time that will take). However, I do plan on doing it often. This is a story about Olivia/Mellie and the family, the rest of the cast will be in and out. Hope you guys stay with me!


	2. Love

**A/N:** So here's chapter two! So sorry for the wait! I didn't know that my parents would be selling my childhood home, after I moved, as I may be the middle child, but the last one to leave the 3700 sq ft nest, so they had me working hard for the last few weeks.

This is a story about love and family. So the six kids will be a lot in this and I'm hoping within the next chapter or so, to get a look into their lives.

Thank you for the support so far!

 **Also if you do not like this story, do not read it! Negative reviews will be deleted!** I _understand_ that in this universe everybody is not for this pairing, but _I will not put up with negativity!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Love**

Mellie stood in a store where she was waiting for her daughter and son to get their prom dress and prom suit fitted for their senior prom that was just a week away; Olivia was running a little late.

"Have you even asked her yet?" Mellie heard her daughter ask her son.

"Well, yes, but she wants a big promposal or whatever." Forrest said.

"Don't you think she deserves it?" Kelly asked. "I mean, she _is_ your girlfriend after all."

"I don't understand the whole idea of promposals and why do I have to be the one to ask?" Forrest said.

"Because you're leaving her for the Naval Academy in a few months while she'll be stuck in the community college." Kelly said. "This should be special for her."

Olivia then walked behind Mellie and slid her arms around the mayor's waist, "Hi," the police officer whispered.

"Hey," Mellie turned her head to kiss her wife.

"What did I miss?" Olivia said.

"Not much, they're trying their first thing on." Mellie said. "And Kelly is explaining why Forrest should go all out asking Alex to prom."

"I honestly don't think he likes her as much as she likes him," Olivia whispered placing her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"How am I supposed to prompose to her anyway?" Forrest said. "That word sounds lame."

"Seriously bro," Kelly said. "Please don't be an ass."

"Hey language," Mellie said as Olivia began peppering kisses on her wife's neck.

"Sorry Mama," Kelly said.

"Hurry up already," Olivia called. "I wanna see my babies!"

"Mom?" "Olivia?" Was what she got back in return from the children.

"Hello you two!" Olivia said. "Hurry up, I wanna see you guys and yes, Forrest, you do have to go all out for Alex for prom."

Forrest groaned as he opened the door, "She's my girlfriend, I didn't think I had to actually ask." He said, straightening his tie.

"Oh my god," Olivia said looking at her son. "You look so grown up."

Their son was standing there in a black suit with a black shirt and a black tie with his hair already slicked back from school, "Really?" He asked.

"Not to ruin the moment here, but you look like a young Jake Ballard." Mellie said.

"Yeah that ruined the moment," Olivia said going to Kelly's dressing room door, "You almost done in there princess?"

"Yeah, gimme a minute." She said and when she came out, Mellie had her moment of realization that her baby girl isn't a baby anymore.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"You're beautiful," Mellie said.

"You really are," Olivia said.

Kelly turned to her brother and he said, "Scotty is one lucky dude."

"And he went all out to ask me for prom," Kelly teased making the boy roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Forrest said.

"I wanna get a picture," Mellie said pulling out her phone. "My babies."

Forrest put his arm around his sister as Mellie took the picture and then afterwards, Olivia reiterated, "You have to go all out to ask your girlfriend to prom."

"Why though?" Forrest asked.

Olivia put both hands on his shoulders to get his full undivided attention, "Because every girl deserves to be spoiled every once in awhile. Spoil your girlfriend and go all out and ask her to prom in a big way."

"Kay," he says roughly rubbing his face.

"I love you son." Olivia said.

"I love you too, Ma." He said. "This is kind of why I like the fact that next weekend is Dad's weekend. You've been more mushy this year."

"If you don't think I'm making your dad send you home so we can get prom pictures, you're very mistaken." Olivia said and Mellie nodding in agreement.

"Agreed," Mellie said.

"Seriously?" Forrest groaned. "Why do you hate me?"

"We don't hate you love," Mellie said. "It's just we know your dad won't take pre-pictures and we feel that you should share the same embarrassment that your sister will have to go through."

"You're growing up," Olivia murmured. "You both are."

"Remember those awkward seven year olds they were when we first moved in together?" Mellie asked her wife.

The teenagers groaned while the couple smiled, "Babies compared to this." Olivia said.

The two went back to change into their uniforms which they came in as the couple looked at each other, Olivia knew that look, her wife was in the mood for something that Olivia was more than willing to oblige to her wife's sudden needs.

"Later," Mellie said. "I promise."

"Well you certainly never go back on your promises, so I can wait." Olivia said coming behind her wife again kissing her neck and ear.

* * *

Family meals in the Pope-Grant house are always chaotic: passing food around, everybody talking over one another, Mellie and Olivia making sure everybody has food, making sure their youngest is actually eating, and trying to eat themselves - it's chaotic.

The night of the prom fitting was no different.

Except both Forrest and Emerson were quieter than usual.

Forrest because he was trying to think of a way to ask his girlfriend out to prom again.

Emerson for something else.

The moms knew why Forrest was quiet, so they didn't push him, but halfway through dinner, Olivia put her hand on Emerson's arm and asked, "Are you alright baby girl?"

"Hmm?" Emerson said still lost in her thoughts. "What was that Mom?"

"I asked if you were alright, you're awfully quiet this evening." Olivia asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Emerson said.

Mellie who was sitting on the other side of the table tilted her head, "Have you been sleeping okay lately lovey?" The mayor asked.

"Yes Mama." She said pushing the green beans around her plate. "Just freshman year."

"Sophomore through senior year ain't any better," Forrest said from across from her.

Olivia hit his arm, "Baby girl?" She then turned back to her daughter.

"It's nothing." Emerson said.

"Emerson," both Forrest and Kelly said.

"What?" She said looking at her oldest siblings.

"Tell her the truth," Kelly said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I-" The girl made eye contact with Forrest.

"Tell her the truth." He mouthed.

Emerson took a deep breath and noticed the three youngest Pope-Grant's were too busy eating and that she had both of her mother's full undivided attention, she rubbed her forehead and said, "My lunch was taken from me today by a junior and a senior shoved me into my locker."

"What?!" Both Olivia and Mellie all, but yelled.

"How did you get out?" Mellie asked.

"I text both Forrest and Kelly and they came and got me out." She said finding her plate the most interesting thing in the world.

Olivia and Mellie looked at each other from across the table and took a deep breath, "Thank you," Mellie said to the two oldest kids. "We appreciate it."

"Of course." They both said.

* * *

Emerson was sitting on the back porch after dinner when Olivia and Mellie came out hand-in-hand and once they got to her they let go of their hands and sat on each side of her.

"Hi Moms," Emerson said softly trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Mellie pulled the girl into her side, "Oh pumpkin." She said.

Emerson smiled a little, every child in the house had their own nickname from both of the moms when they needed a little or a lot of comfort.

For Mellie, she called Kelly baby girl because that was her baby girl. She called Forrest peanut most of the time mainly because of his love for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She called Emerson pumpkin because she was adopted the day before Halloween five years before. She called Riley Doodlebug, Taylor princess, and Payton monkey because of how she latches herself on like a monkey.

For Olivia, she called Forrest baby boy because that was her baby boy. She called Kelly princess, Emerson love-bug, Riley slug-a-bug, Taylor ace, and Payton babykins.

"How long?" Olivia asked. "How long have you been picked on?"

"Since I entered my freshman year." She said then quickly burying her face into Mellie's chest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Olivia asked. Emerson shrugged, "Love-bug," Olivia said softly.

"Because I didn't want you two to make a big deal about it," she said.

" _This_ ," Olivia emphasized, "this is a big deal."

"You're being bullied pumpkin and we won't sit back and let it happen anymore." Mellie said softly.

Silence filled the back porch for a good four minutes before Emerson said, "They think I'm gay."

"What?" The moms said.

"The guys who shoved me into the locker, they think I'm gay." Emerson said. "Half my class does too."

Olivia swallowed, she didn't know how to approach the subject, both her parents were passed on before she came out, so she didn't really have to come out to anybody, but Jake and eventually Forrest.

"It doesn't matter if you are or are not," Mellie answered for her wife. "We love you either way."

"It would be a little hypocritical if you weren't, wouldn't it?" Emerson asked.

"Yeah, a little." Mellie chuckled.

"I just don't know," the girl said getting back on what they were talking about.

"You don't need to know," Mellie said. "But, we will be here for you through it all, no matter what."

"We love you," Olivia reiterated after finding her voice.

"I love you both too." Emerson said.

* * *

Kelly and Forrest always study together; they have all the same classes with all the same teachers, just different periods. They always study in Forrest's room because he's the only one that isn't sharing a room.

As they were writing another paper together, they heard a knock on the door, they looked up to see the moms standing there with their arms around each other.

"Hey," Forrest said. "What's up?"

"Thank you for saving your sister," Olivia said to them both.

The both shrugged, "She didn't tell us why they were bullying her," Kelly said. "And you know we would always save her."

"Is she okay?" Forrest asked looking up from his laptop.

Olivia nodded, "For now yes," the police officer said.

"Do I need to deal with it?" Forrest asked. Olivia sighed, "Not by beating them up," he quickly added. "Do I need to talk to anybody?"

"We don't even know who it is," Mellie said.

"I'll talk with her," Forrest said. "I promise I won't lay a finger on these guys, but this isn't okay."

"You should've seen how scared she was," Kelly said softly. "The last time I saw her that scared was when she first came to live with us and even then it wasn't as bad as what we saw today."

"We walked her to her class after lunch," Forrest added. "And luckily, our classes after lunch were near and our teachers let our classes out early. We didn't realize how bad it was."

"They keep calling her gay," Olivia said watching her oldest children's jaws tighten.

"What's it to them?" Forrest said throwing his hand out.

"They have no right," Kelly yelled at the same time.

"Okay," the couple said going to each other's respective child, knowing that for some reason Kelly calmed down in the arms of Olivia as Forrest calmed down in the arms of Mellie.

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"We love how protective you both are of your younger siblings," Olivia said knowing they'd do it for any of the four adopted, "but we need you both to keep your cool."

"We will," they said. "We're sorry."

Olivia got herself between the two kids so that she could hold them both along with her wife and the four cuddled there, unbeknownst to each of them that they were all thinking of the first time they cuddled like this just ten years before.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Olivia and Mellie had just moved in together and were still learning each other's children.

Forrest Pope-Ballard and Kelly Grant have been the best of friends ever since they were born on the Naval base in Washington DC on the same day.

And even though Kelly is five hours older, Forrest always acted like her protective older brother and Mellie still was trying to learn him just like Olivia still was trying to learn Kelly because it's different when you become somebody parent as opposed to your child's best friend's parent.

The four of them were lying on a blanket in the backyard watching the clouds on a brisk October afternoon, Olivia was in between the two kids, Forrest curled into her and Kelly half curled into her and half curled into Mellie.

"This is nice," Mellie said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it sure is." Olivia said.

"Mama," Kelly said.

"Yeah baby girl?" Mellie said kissing her head.

"This is our family now - Liv and Forrest?" The girl asked.

Mellie looked up to her girlfriend and they shared a smile, "Yeah baby girl, this is our family now." She said.

"Cool," she then turned to completely curl into Olivia leaving Mellie to sandwich her between the two of them.

"They're our family?" A little voice of Forrest asked.

"They're our family." Olivia affirmed.

"Good." Forrest said. "Because you're not sad anymore."

"No baby," Olivia agreed, "I'm not sad anymore."

She looked over at Mellie and they smiled.

 _ **Flashback Ended.**_

"I hate that she's being picked on." Forrest said. "Is it because she plays rugby? Because we have a _female_ rugby team."

"I don't know Peanut." Mellie said. "I really don't know."

"Whatever it is," Olivia said, "we need you to look out for her."

"Most definitely." The teenagers said.

* * *

The next afternoon on a day where Olivia found herself having a day off, she was a little bored, so after finishing her coffee and watching some of the news, she headed to the direction of the kids' school.

There was a coffee shop that she and Huck go to when patrolling that area, she figured she could get away with going there getting her usual and drinking it while she read a newspaper before she had to go to Emerson's rugby game.

"Good morning Officer Pope-Grant!" The barista said to her. "Off duty today?"

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said.

"Cool," the young girl said, "can I get you your usual?"

"Please." Olivia said.

She sat next to the window and watched the hustle and bustle of lunch hour in downtown Sacramento and after having the coffee placed in front of her, she got a call from her wife, "Hi beautiful." Olivia answered.

"Hello my love," Mellie said softly into the phone. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm drinking coffee at Temple," she answered. "Why? What's up love?"

"Could you maybe get it to go and come to the office?" Mellie asked. "I would like to talk with you about something in person. Then we can go to Emerson's game together."

"Of course," Olivia said. "Do you want me to bring you coffee or tea?"

"Coffee would be great," Mellie said.

"Alright, my beautiful love, I'll be there in twenty minutes." She said.

"Can't wait," she said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Olivia then went to order her wife a coffee to go with a smile on her face. Mellie Pope-Grant made her the happiest woman in the entire world and she didn't care how sappy that made her.

* * *

When Olivia showed up to Mellie's office with two cups of coffee, she ran into Abby on the way in.

"Hey Abby," Olivia said.

"Hi Liv," Abby said. "Mellie's in her office expecting you."

"Cool," Olivia said. "But, before I go in there, how are you?"

Abby smiled, Olivia and Huck were two of the police officers that saved her from her abusive ex husband Charles, and when she didn't have a place to go, both she and Olivia set her up in their pool house in the backyard and Mellie gave her a job as her assistant. Once Abby moved out, Olivia always checked in with her when she came to visit Mellie at the office.

"I'm good, thank you," Abby said. "How are you?"

Olivia nodded once, "I'm good." She said. "My wife is waiting and I have her coffee."

"No, no, go ahead." Abby said.

Olivia went into her wife's office and as she closed the door, her wife pinned her against it and kissed her passionately. There was a table by the door where Olivia put the coffees and then slowly picked her wife up and initiated a make out session.

After several minutes, Olivia put her wife back down on her feet and then lovingly caressed her face, "What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I just want you to know that whatever we decide, I still love you." She said.

"Okay?" Olivia said suspiciously.

"I have a chance at running in the California Governor's race." Mellie said.

Olivia's eyes lit up, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it if you're not 100% on board." She said.

"Baby," Olivia said with her wife's face still in her hands, "of course I'm _110%_ on board."

"You sure?" Mellie asked. "I know we have Kelly and Forrest graduating in about a month and the other kids."

"If you win, we'll already be in Sacramento," Olivia said. "It won't change other than your office will be at the State Capitol."

"So we're going to do this?" Mellie asked.

"You better believe it!" Olivia said bringing her wife back in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

After Emerson's game, the Pope-Grant family found themselves at home with a few boxes of pizza.

"So how was everybody's day?" Mellie asked as her hand was holding Olivia's under the table.

"Good," they got from all of their kids.

"I got to play with the big kids on the playground," Payton said.

"Oh really?" Olivia said to the five year old. "Was it fun?"

"Yes a lot of fun." The five year old said.

"We got a tour of the middle school today," Riley said. "It's so big."

"You should see the high school," Emerson said. "It's bigger."

"Really?" The 11 year old asked.

"Yeah," Emerson, Kelly, and Forrest said.

"Did you have a good day, Taylor?" Mellie asked the eight year old.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"You were good in your rugby game today, Emerson." Mellie said.

"Thanks Mama," she said.

"Are you sore?" Olivia asked knowing her daughter always got sore after games.

"A little," the girl answered. "Nothing a warm bath can't fix."

"And a mama massage," Mellie said. "Come down after your bath and I'll rub your shoulders, neck, and back."

"You don't have to Mama," Emerson quickly said.

"I know that pumpkin." Mellie said. "But, I _want_ to."

"Okay," Emerson said.

"So Forrest," Olivia said after a moment of silence, "have you done a proper promposal for Alex yet?"

Forrest sighed, "For the love of everything that is good, _why_?"

"David did it for me," Kelly said.

"David also is a pain in the a-" Forrest began to say before Mellie interrupted him with a motherly glare. "No," he said answering his mother's question. "And quite frankly, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why's that?" Olivia asked.

"She broke up with me after Griffin Brown asked her to prom." He said.

"What?" The moms said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He said. "Can we talk about something else please?"

Olivia and Mellie looked at each other, he obviously wasn't fine, but they decided to drop it for now and make the announcement.

"So Mama has an announcement," Olivia said.

They had all the kids' attentions now, so Mellie just decided to come out and say it, "I'm going to be running for governor."

The kids' eyes lit up as they all, but tackled Mellie in a hug. Mellie looked over at her wife, who had the hugest smile on her face, they were one step closer to getting to the White House.

* * *

Mellie was in the middle of rubbing her daughter's shoulders, neck, and back in a relative silence when Emerson finally broke it, "I've been thinking a lot about something."

"About what lovey?" Mellie asked continuing the massage looking over to her wife who looked at her over the newspaper before looking back.

"About what the bullies have been saying, about whether or not that I'm gay."

Olivia then folded up the paper and moved closer to her wife and daughter, "You know we don't care either way, right?" Olivia said to clarify.

"Of course, Mom." She said. "You and Mama are the best."

"But?" Mellie said continuing the massage.

"But, just because you're my moms doesn't mean that it's easy for me to just figure this out." Emerson said.

Mellie looked at Olivia because when Olivia was her age, she went through the same thing. Olivia was always really closeted, especially growing up and enlisting in the Navy, it wasn't until Mellie said that she was falling for her that she was finally honest with herself.

"When I was your age," Olivia started, "I felt the same way."

"Really?" Emerson asked.

Olivia nodded, "My parents would've never approved, so I was so far back in the closet that I didn't even know what I was. Not - not until I met your mama." She said.

"I remember when I was placed here," Emerson said, "I remember watching you two so comfortable around each other it intrigued me. It was the first time I really thought I was gay." She looked down, "And the way you hold Mama," she said to Olivia, "makes me believe in love." She then looked over to Mellie who was still rubbing her back, "And the way you are after she works a double shift, the way you sit with her while she eats the dinner you reheated for her, that makes me believe that love too."

The couple smiled at each other, to them it was just second nature because they loved each other, they didn't know that one of their children was watching them. It made them both wonder how many children were actually watching them.

* * *

 **A/N2:** Doing my best to set up a family dynamic here, it might actually take several chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
